1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital TV and a method for processing a data signal in a digital TV, especially to a digital TV and a method for processing a data signal in a digital TV, in which a memory is divided into a plurality of blocks and a processor accesses the memory by block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the digital TV market is rather fast-growing, such that many companies invest great measures of manpower and material resources in developing and producing digital TV products. Compared with the conventional analog TV, the digital TV has more complex functions and requires processing of a larger amount of data, so more powerful operating units are necessary for the implementation of the functions of the digital TV. On the contrary, operating units for the analog TV are quite simple. Now, during the transition period from the analog TV to the digital TV, many R&D people of system houses are still using development equipments widely used in the analog TV field, such as a program compiler. Moreover, the R&D people are also more familiar with interfaces and systems of the analog TV. However, when it comes to the digital TV, because of the differences between operating units of the analog and digital TVs, not only the development equipments need to be modified, but also the R&D people have to adapt to new systems and interfaces. Therefore, the cost in development is increased and time-to-market is delayed.